Tus BesosMi Perdición
by Kathyta Black
Summary: Un encuentro con tu peor enemigo a media noche en un oscuro pasillo, puede empeorar o mejorar las cosas...¿Qué sucederá si en este pasillo se encuentran Hermione y Draco Malfoy?...DrHr.


_ Holaa! aqui les dejo un one-short de inspiración momentánea xD...que había que aprovechar... Dr/Hr..._

_sin más comentarios, los dejo...espero q les guste_

_ Bsos..._

_Kathyta Black :)_

** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner… esto está escrito sin fines de lucro…;) **

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _**

****

****

**_Tus Besos...Mi Perdición_**

****

****

****

Una joven de cabello castaño caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería", caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Su aspecto no era del todo _"presentable" _iba en bata y zapatillas de levantarse, su cabello que por los días caía con gracia por su espalda (esto ya desde hace principio de año), ahora se encontraba totalmente enmarañado y le daba un aspecto de estar recién despertando de una pesadilla…_lo que no era del todo equivocado_… 

La joven iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que caminando en sentido contrario venía un joven con un elegante caminar, y en las mismas condiciones respecto a su atuendo. Ambos al ir reflexionado, Merlín sabe que, y con la cabella gacha no se dan cuenta de la presencia del otro y chocan abruptamente, haciendo que la joven caiga estrepitosamente al suelo. 

El joven alarmado por haber golpeado a alguien, y pensando que era alguien del personal docente de la escuela mira asustado hacia el suelo; pero una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro al percatarse quien era la persona que se encontraba ahí _a sus pies…_

- Fíjate por donde caminas…Sangre sucia- dice le joven con un desprecio y odio muy profundo.

_ -_ No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Malfoy- le responde la joven parándose, lo dijo con la misma intensidad de odio, pero además con rencor - a demás ¿que haces a estas horas merodeando por es castillo?

- No te metas en asuntos que no te interesan estúpida- le responde con evasiva- a demás no te olvides que tú estás en las mismas condiciones que yo.

- Si…pero…urg!- como le cargaba no tener respuesta para todo, ella era toda lógica y respuestas científicas y sensatas…pero no, él era todo lo contrario: malvado, tan espontáneo _y sexy… un momento! no puedes encontrar sexy al futuro mortífago Draco Malfoy! En que piensas Hermione!?._

- En que piensas Granger, o a caso se te seco el cerebro de tanto pensar?- esa voz la saca de sus pensamientos, ella levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que en su rostro había una mueca de burla.

- Oh cállate Malfoy, y déjame pasar- le responde ya exasperada por la sola presencia de él.

- Mmmm…no, no, no …¿acaso los asquerosos muggles que tienes por padres, no te enseñaron modales y a respetar a tus superior- pero fue interrumpido por una gran carcajada por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Superiores ¿te crees superior a mi Malfoy?- le dice la joven incrédula- Sólo porque tienes "sangre limpia"…¡¿que tan limpio eres Malfoy?! que tu linaje familiar está plagado de mortífagos que para poder darse a respetar optan por infundir el temor entre la gente con amenazas, torturas y muertes…sobre todo muertes, yo creo que ya está más que claro cual de los dos es más mierda junto a su familia aquí o no?...si quieres te hago un dibuj… 

La joven no pudo terminar con su discurso, ya que una mano blanca como el papel y muy fuerte la había tomado por la mandíbula apretándola con fuera sin permitirle articular palabra, con su cuerpo el joven la había empujado hasta que la joven se diera un golpe seco contra la dura y fría pared del castillo y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella hasta a estar tan sólo a unos cuentos centímetros de distancia y mirándola directamente le dice con una voz llena de enfado y hablando en siseos como una _verdadera serpiente…_

- Cuidado en como me hablas Granger, porque puedes estar en un gran aprieto…o ¿No querrás no volver a ver a tus padres, cierto Granger? Porque puedo eliminarlos cuando quiera, tan sólo con un movimiento de mi varita y se esfuman de tu vida… para siempre…

La joven abre desmesuradamente sus ojos y en ellos se me reflejado el miedo y sobre todo el desprecio y el odio que tenía por ese joven…_ourg! Idiota como te odio Draco Malfoy!..._pensaba Hermione en esos momentos. 

- O sea que admites que eres una mierda de asesino tú y tú repugnante familia- apenas logró articular la joven todas esas palabras.

- Deja de decir idioteces- le ordena Malfoy.

- Y tu deja de amenazar con destruir mi familia asqueroso- le responde la joven, librándose de la presión que ejercía le joven sobre su rostro- que tu tengas una familia tan vulgar y asquerosa, que no se preocupan por su hijo y que no le tiene ningún aprecio es tu problema!...y no tienes ningún derecho a quitarle a otras personas la posibilidad de tener un cariño familiar, por su padre y madre u otros, sólo porque tú no lo tienes!- le espetó Hermione.

- Ya cállate Granger!- le dice el joven mirando el suelo…por que sabía que la joven estaba en lo cierto, a el nunca lo apreciarían como persona y mucho menos podía a aspirara a un cariño o amor familiar…amor que lejana le sonaba esa palabra que tristeza embargaba su corazón al reflexionar sobre el tema…

- Oh! No Malfoy…la verdad duele no??- le dice la joven sacándole todo en cara - Nunca serás feliz, nadie te querrá, me oíste bien nadie!...serás un pobre diablo que vivirá tras la sombra de una familia repugnante, llena de asesinos, de individualistas y ego centristas…que lo único que saben hacer es decir "soy un sangre pura"…ese serás tu Malfoy en unos cuantos años más…un pobre mendigo moralmente hablando, porque podrás tener toda la fortuna que desee todo el mundo mágico, pero nada te hará feliz, porque nunca haz conocido ni conocerás lo que es ser feliz y que otros te quieran…me oiste!? Serás un – pero la joven no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue callada por el joven, de la manera que nunca creyó ser callada por él, tan violenta y sorpresivamente que la única reacción que tuvo la joven fue abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, dándole un aspecto a éstos como si quisieran salirse de sus cuencas…él, el que se pavonea por ser sangre pura, el de linaje lleno de antepasados de sangre limpia…la había callado a ella, una insufrible sabelotodo y por lo demás sangre sucia, _con un beso..._

Un beso que comenzó siendo violento y de súplica…súplica para que no siguiera diciendo esas atrocidades, que ambos sabían que eran la pura verdad, se inició haciendo partícipe a una sola persona, una boca, un solo par de labios que trataba de adueñarse de otros que permanecían estáticos e inmóviles, pero que poco a poco fueron recobrando movilidad y agilidad, uniéndose al ritmo de su compañero…tratando de fundirse completamente uno en la boca del otro, con desesperación, con ahínco, con , _con…pasión…con deseo…_

No sabía porque la había besado, no tenía idea de cómo comenzó todo y como llegó hasta ese punto, lo único que sabía que a medida que _ella _hablaba y le demostraba lo despreciable que era él y toda su familia, una rabia y inexplicablemente un deseo de hacerla suya se iba apoderando de él e iba corriendo por sus venas, por probar esos labios que se fruncían cada vez que le decía que nunca sería feliz, por besar esas mejillas sonrosadas, no por haber pasado vergüenza, sino de la rabia que sentía hacia él. Le molestaba que pensara así de él, pero no tenía nada porque reprochárselo_… yo mismo he creado esa imagen…_pensó antes de besarla. 

…Besarla…si alguien le hubiera dicho la noche anterior que iba a besar a Hermione Granger en medio de la oscuridad el castillo y a media noche, quizás lo hubiera hechizado por decir estupideces, pero nunca pensó que lo haría y que le agradaría la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, de acariciar su espalda con una mano y de con la otra sujetar fuertemente su cadera, para que no se le escurriera entre sus brazos, ahí en donde la sentía tan frágil, tan delicada…tan necesitada de una protección… no sabía que le estaba pasando pero era increíble la sensación que recorría su cuerpo al besar de esa manera, sin tapujos a _ella, su enemiga…_se supone que debía de haberla golpeado o por lo menos hechizado por lo que dijo pero no haberla besado…Aunque no estaría nada de mal volver a probar esos labios por la eternidad… 

Nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que besaría a Draco Malfoy y mucho menos en una escapada en la noche en medio de un pasillo, en los que los podrían castigar o expulsar….o ahora no se preocuparía por eso, estaba mucho más preocupada en saborear sus labios, por mantenerlos entre los suyos, por entrelazar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subir una mano lentamente hasta su nuca y revolver su dócil y delicado cabello rubio platinado, por sentir esa agradable descarga eléctrica que le erizaba hasta los pelos de la nuca, por sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago y como todo se tambalea a sus pies…cuanto daría por tenerlo así por siempre… 

Nunca se imagino que Draco Malfoy, para ella un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos, podría besar de esa forma tan desesperada y violenta, pero a la vez placentera y delicada, sabia cómo besar, como jugar con sus labios y hacerla pasar un momento de agradable…quien iba a pensar que Malfoy, quien siempre la insultaba y miraba en menos. La besaría de esa forma tan tan_…pasional…_a ella Hermione Granger?...y que ella le respondería de la misma forma o incluso más…¿Pero que le sucedía al mundo para que esto este sucediendo?...Por Merlín!, no puedo pensar nada racionar…se recriminaba a sí misma la joven…Draco Malfoy quita toda sensatez de mi…y lo poco de razón que me queda está concentrada en seguir en los brazos y_ en la perdición de sus sabrosos besos…_

Lentamente los jóvenes se van separando, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la última sensación de los labios del otro, como queriendo guardar ese sentimiento y sensación en sus mentes, en sus pensamientos y sobre todo…en sus corazones. 

El primero en abrir los ojos y despertar del trance en el que había quedado por besar a su _enemiga,_ fue Draco Malfoy y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa y satisfacción y alegría al ver a su acompañante aún con los ojos cerrados, sus sabrosos labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas coloradas, e instintivamente beso rápidamente sus labios, tan sólo un pequeño toque…haciendo despertar así de su trance a Hermione… 

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, y estaba segura de que a _él_ le sucedía lo mismo…y lentamente se fueron separando, no quería…quería estar así en sus brazos y en sus labios por siempre, que sensación tan dulce!...se quedó así quieta y con sus ojos cerrados guardo ese momento en sus memorias en donde se podía comprobar firmemente que bastaba tan sólo un segundo, y todo n tu vida cambiaba…o este caso bastaba tan sólo un beso… 

Sintió un pequeño y rápido beso y así salió del estado de estupor y quietud en el que estaba, volvió en sí y pudo racionar perfectamente sobre lo que habían hecho y por el aspecto del joven, podía asegurar que él también había reaccionado… 

- Yo…Tu…Esto…-Comenzó a murmurar ella pero se vio rápidamente interrumpida por él.

- Te pido disculpas por haberte besado de esta manera Hermione…nunca más volverá a suceder- le respondió con toda seriedad el joven, dejando muy muy sorprendida a la joven.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal!,primero se besaba de una manera no muy_ "relajada"_ con Malfoy, luego éste le pedía disculpas y además la llamaba por su nombre!? 

- Pero…yo…- pero se vio callada por otro beso ésta vez más tranquilo, más sereno, lleno de ternura. 

Él trataba de transmitirle que lo que pasó ya ocurrió que el pasado estaba enterrado y que lo dejarán ahí…pero que aún su amor era prohibido y que no debían dejarse llevar por la _perdición de los labios del otro._ Y parecía que ella había entendido lo que le quiso decir por medio de ese singular beso, por la expresión de su rostro. 

- Todo esta dicho no _"Malfoy"-_ le dijo Hermione, recalcando ésta vez su nombre, pero no como solía hacer antes con odio y rencor, sino con delicadeza como queriendo decir _te quiero…  
_

- Así es _"Granger"_ - le respondió el joven de la misma forma, con los mismos sentimiento y emociones plasmadas en esas letras, respondiéndole un _"yo también"._

- ¿Cuándo?- le pregunta ella.

- Muy pronto, cuando todo termine….cuando no sea prohibido- le responde.

- Te esperare…- le dice en un susurro la joven.

- Y yo iré por ti…_Sangre sucia_- besándola nueva y largamente, no era un besos de despedida, ambos lo sabían porque sin saberlo desde esa noche ese sería un lugar muy especial para los dos, un lugar en donde se encontrarían cada noche que no pudieran conciliar el sueño debido a que sus pensamientos volarían a ese momento y que se encontrarían para repetir cada beso y caricia anteriormente recibida y dada…

Ya no se impresionaba cuando le decía "sangre sucia" ahora sabia que era con una especie de cariño y amor, como diciéndole recuerda que te amo, que te quiero. Algunas personas podrían llamarse "amor, dulzura, bomboncito, terroncito de azúcar, osito, gatita, gatito, mi bebe, mi niña, mi niño…" o cualquier otro tipo de calificativo a la persona que se ama, que se quiere y con cual se desea compartir la vida con ella, pero ella era feliz con que le dijera asquerosa, repugnante o sangre sucia…era…no sabía como expresarlo…era sin duda inexplicable… al igual como lo era su amor…ella no tenia idea como surgió todo y llegaron a hacer esa promesa ahí en medio de la penumbra de un pasillo de su colegio…lo único que sabía era que lo esperaría…esperaría a su sangre limpia…a su repugnante y egocéntrico Draco Malfoy…a su amor…a su eterno amor… a su primer amor…a su primer amor "prohibido". 

Sabía que de una forma u otra siempre la había amado…¿Cómo?, no tenía la menor idea, pero era bueno saber que le correspondía y que en un momento estarían juntos…no sabía cuando sería, no sabía si viviría para estar con ella cuando no fuera un "amor prohibido"…pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que serían felices juntos…sería feliz por primera vez en su vida…y no estaría solo como dijo ella antes de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de besarla esa misma noche, estaría con _ella…su enemiga…su amor prohibido y la persona a la cual pertenecían esos labios…esos labios que eran indudablemente su perdición…_

Y como muchos dicen…_ "del amor al odio hay sólo un paso", o en este caso al revés…_

**_...Fin..._**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un Draco/Hermione, espero que les haya gustado!!y haya cumplido sus espectativas!_

_Gracias por llegar aquí!!...cualquier comentario lo pueden hacer a través d un rr en GO! jejej xD... sea bueno o malo:)_

_Gracias CoNnY-B por la palabrita q frenaba mi inspiración xD y haberme dado tus palabras d aliento xD t lo agradesco mil!! tkm:)_

_Solangiita mil gracias por siempre ayudarme en esto!!! gracias Amiga tkm!:)_

_Y a ustedes mil gracias por haber leido mi pequeño fic!..._

_que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Próspero año! que lo pasen genial junto a sus familias y amigos, que se fortalezcan los lazos..._

_Besos..._

_Pronto nos veremos!!!  
_

Kathyta Black


End file.
